Not Worthy
by Spontaneous Intensity
Summary: Bella hears some girls talking and thinks that she isn't good enough to be with Edward. Can he convince her that she is or will he never see her again? ON HIATUS sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but I did eat an apple the other day that looked exactly like the one on the cover.**

Bella's POV

Ugh. Another "camping trip" and all the Cullens are gone this time. They all need to hunt sometimes. I mean, I do hang out with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren, but it's not the same. Alice has a certain spunk (plus she makes you feel tall when you're around her), and Edward is just, well, _Edward_. But I can't think about that now, I have to get to trig. I was about to walk into the classroom when I heard voices. I stopped, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"But I just don't get it! Why her?" Hey, isn't that Jess's voice?

"Yeah, I know. He's gorgeous and she's just so . . ." That was Lauren, I think.

"Plain. Why would he ever like her?" Wait, they were talking about me. And Edward!

"You know, I bet he doesn't even like her anymore. I mean, what's to like?" Lauren said as I slid down the wall until I was kind of sitting, kind of crouching with my head on my knees. They were right. Why would Edward ever like someone like me? I'm such a stupid, plain klutz, and he's a perfect vampire. Plus there was the fact that he could barely tolerate being near me without drinking my blood and killing me. He must be uncomfortable _all_ the time, and I never noticed. Add inconsiderate to the list.

"Uh, Bella? Are you ok?" I jerked my head up to see Mike Newton peering at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of tired," I answered, which wasn't totally a lie. I was suddenly exhausted, but I put on a good face for Mike and marched into trig.

Edward's POV

It had taken all my willpower not to run back to Forks and cut the hunting trip short, just to see her again. Bella. _My_ Bella. But I was still surprised to see her waiting in our driveway, sitting in the bed of her truck, when we were running back home.

"Why is she here?" I muttered to Alice. I mean, I was pleased, but it was a Tuesday. Shouldn't she be at home, doing homework or something?

"No clue. She keeps changing her mind," she answered, frowning. She doesn't like not knowing things. Neither do I, so I quickened my pace and sprinted up to her.

"Oh, hi! Hey, can I talk to you?" she smiled up at me.

"I believe you already are," I told her, and she gave me a look, "but go on."

"I really, _really_ want you to be happy," she started, "and while you were gone I thought a lot."

"About?" I asked her, really wishing I could read her mind. Her smile disappeared.

"You're amazing. You're perfect in every single way and I couldn't believe you're mine. I mean, I'm such a stupid, plain klutz. Now I figured it out. You aren't mine. If I keep you then I'm just playing with fate, and fate wants you to be happy. You deserve better than me. So you should find some one else. Tanya or another perfect vampire or even another human if you want. But somebody who's worthy of you. Because I know that I'm not. So even though I won't forget you and I'll always love you, you deserve someone better." By this time tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran into her truck and drove it away, not even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people might have been confused, so I'm just saying that this takes place after Twilight but before what would have been New Moon.**

**Ok. I know it's been an incredibly, terribly long time and I am really, really sorry. I'm really not sure what to say, besides that at the times I had time to write I had writers block and at the times I had ideas I didn't have time. I'm sooooooooooo sorry, though, and that was no excuse. I can't promise regular updates, but I can promise that I'll try harder.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward! Say it!**

**Edward: No, if it wasn't for you Bella would still be talking to me!**

**Me: Please?**

**Edward: No!**

**Me: Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!**

**Edward: Ahhh Fine! She doesn't own twilight or any of the characters (especially me!)! Are you happy now?**

**Me: Very, thanks.**

Bella's POV

I would never think that such a short amount of time could be so painful. It had been less than twenty-four hours. Less than twenty-four hours without Edward. I'd gone that amount of time without seeing him before, but this time it was different. This time I knew he wasn't coming back, and the silence laughed in my face. The only thing that made a small part of me feel better was the fact that he was free now. Free from me and free to find some one else. _He'll find some one better_, I had whispered as I cried myself to sleep, where I only dreamt of him.

Edward's POV

As we walked into school, my family surrounded me. They knew I didn't need to be protected from the humans, but they weren't sure if I was ready to face them either. Whispered conversations were everywhere.

"I heard he broke up with her!"

"Yeah, he sent her a text message!"

I didn't care what they thought, however wrong their ideas were. I was numb- my Bella didn't want me. She wasn't even _my_ Bella anymore. My mind was blank, Other than human and my family's thoughts that flitted by in my head, and I didn't listen to those. The only thoughts I wanted to here were from someone whose thoughts were off limits.

I sleepwalked through my morning classes, staring into space and thinking about absolutely nothing, plucking the answers to the teachers' questions out of their heads when I needed to. But I couldn't last through lunch or biology, where I would have to see her and admit to myself that she would no longer smile or laugh with me, that I would never run my fingers through her hair or hold her warm hand in my ice cold one- that I would never again feel her lips against mine. So I hid, choosing to sit and stare straight ahead as the rain pattered against the windows.

Now that I was alone, I started to sift through the thoughts from the school building that murmured in the back of my head. I brought them to my attention –throwing Rosalie's musings over her reflection and Emmet's plan to start another fight with Jasper back into the mush of voices and ignored the thought-screams Alice was directing at me. She had been trying to get my attention all day, but I refused to look through her head. I didn't want to see my future without Bella.

Then, I found the thoughts of someone who would most probably be talking to Bella now that Bella and I were no longer together- _Mike Newton_. Sure, he annoyed me, but it seemed the only way to get the facts straight without having to listen to Jessica's constant, flighty chatter. Maybe it was wrong to listen in on Bella's conversations. I knew that it was a violation of privacy and maybe a little obsessive, but I still felt protective of her. And I needed to make sure that she was safe and happy. And the only way to figure that out was through people's (specifically Mike Newton's) thoughts:

"_How hot do I look today? Bella will definitely appreciate it. Sure, she looks a little down about Cullen, but she'll get over it. Especially when she really looks at me. Cullen- sure, he gets a lot of girls to like him with his look-at-me-I-have-pale-skin-and-colored-contacts-I'm-so-awesome thing going, but he's nothing compared to me. And when I ask Bella out, she'll definitely say yes."_

I remembered why I never read Mike Newton's mind. That idiot bothered me so much that it took all my control not to break through the car's windshield. I knew that the only thing that would calm me down would be to get away from here, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I started to walk, human speed, towards the forest. Alice would know where I was, and she would tell the rest of my family. I didn't care what anyone else thought. The second I got into the woods, I started running. I ran and ran and ran, eventually calming down a little bit, and made it back in time for last period.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it's been a VERY long time (I am really sorry) have a great thanksgiving! :) **

**~Short'n'Sweet13**


End file.
